


A Little TLC

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Little TLC

Karkat had no idea how he had gotten Sollux' matesprit to cooperate so willingly with this. Eridan was known for being stubborn and never taking orders from Lowbloods. Even if Sollux was almost st the bottom of the spectrum. 

Speaking of the psiioniic troll, Sollux had been too quiet lately. He often did his coding with his psiioniics, hugging his knees and looking at his husktop screen brokenly. Ever since Aradia had exploded. He had blamed himself for the whole thing. Karkat could tell. And he knew that something needed to be done about the sulky troll. And soon. 

So, Karkat had gotten eridan to cooperate with him. Sending him off to an empty block they could use. Someone had made a pile of plush blankets and overstuffed pillows in there. So Karkat decided it was a better spot than in the horn pile in public. So. After Eridan went there, Karkat found the yellowblood, and found a reason for his morail to follow him. Sollux grumbled the whole time. His eyes dull and his shoulders slumped. 

They stepped into the block and Sollux tensed up as Eridan took his wrists from behind. Sollux almost fought. But they had him so fast there was no choice. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelped as they bound his legs as well. Before Eridan and Karkat scooped the skinny troll up and carted him over to the pile. 

"You've been having issues Captor. And I'm not watching you suffer anymore." Karkat huffed as the free trolls settled down with Sollux, Karkat got the end of the rope, pulling it tight around Sollux' ankles. Eridan eased Sollux' shirt off, and both of them could sense as the will to fight completely slipped out of Sollux. Karkat pulled his morails legs into his lap. Managing to get Sollux' jeans off without untying him. The psiioniic didn't fight at all, he seemed to relax entirely against Eridan. His head leaned back on his matesprits shoulder and his eyes closing. He didn't look uncomfortable. But he was obviously afraid. 

"We ain't gonna hurt you Sol." Eridan soothed, his hands running over Sollux' shoulders and down his arms. Skimming over the soft rope and tracing over smooth skin. 

"Exactly. We're here to make you feel better. So you don't tear yourself up about Aradia forever." Karkats hands ran up over Sollux' legs. Brushing over his skin and massaging away any tight muscles. Sollux trembled a bit and opened his mouth to protest. Shifting a bit as Eridan slipped his arms around his matesprit, hands resting on Sollux' hips. Toying with the waistband of his boxers. 

"But. It was my fault. I could have done something- run over her code again talked to-" eridan hushed him gently as Sollux let out a slow breath and screwed his eyes shut as he obviously shoved tears back. 

"Shhh. There was nothing you could have done Sol. It wasn't your fault." Eridan soothed. Running his fingers through Eridans hair and running his hand up Sollux' horns gently. Shushing him and letting the other troll tremble in his arms. Sollux was really forcing back tears now. They had started to escape and roll down his cheeks as he looked up at the ceiling and drew a few shuddering breaths. Karkat frowned a bit before tugging on the rope and leaning forward to start kissing and nuzzling at Sollux' neck while Eridan ran his fingers over Sollux' horns. 

Sollux was overwhelmed by now. Tears rolling down his cheeks in streams of yellow as he stifled a quiet sob. His lean body shaking as he leaned against Eridan. 

"Hey. Hey. Its okay Sol. You're gonna be okay." Eridan soothed. Brushing Sollux' hair back and tilting his head back by his horns to press a soft kiss to his trembling lips. 

"N-No... 'm not." Sollux gasped. His chest jerking a bit with the effort he was putting in not to break down entirely. Karkat had to admire how stubborn Sollux was. But that wasn't the point here. 

"Sollux. You didn't do anything."Karkat murmured. Nuzzling Sollux' neck and pressing one last kiss to his throat before he sat up straight again. Slinging Sollux' bound legs over his own and running his hands over them. Sollux let out a quiet sob, thin body shuddering as he fought all of the emotion threatening to spill out. 

"I-I'm such a-" His speech was interrupted by another harsh sob. It was breaking Karkats heart. He wanted to do his best to help. So that was what he and Eridan were doing. 

"Such a fuck up-" Sollux choked out brokenly. His body shuddering again and his eyes closing against the flood of tears. They had gotten onto eridans hands and Sollux' neck and collar. The poor troll was a mess. Trembling and hating every fiber of his being. Once again, karkat wondered how hr hadn't noticed sooner. Sollux letting out another harsh sob broke his daze. He tightened the rope a bit and reached over to pap his morails cheek. Shooshing him gently and wiping away tears with the sleeve of his sweater. 

"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright." Karkat soothed. Kissing Sollux' forehead and letting Eridan run his hand through Sollux' hair again. 

"I don't- don't deserve- Fuck-" Sollux heaved a shuddering breath and grit his teeth. Eridan frowned and soothed sollux with a few rapid, yet sweet kisses. Pressing kisses on Sols cheeks and nose as well. Anything that would soothe the distressed psiioniic. 

"Nothing that ever happened to her has been your fault sol." Eridan murmured. Running his hand up Sollux' horns again and nuzzling his temple. Sollux shook his head and let out a shuddering breath through his mouth. 

"its all- all my fault." He practically whimpered. Seeming to curl up on himself a little as the next sob tore from his throat. Bringing on a fresh wave of tears. 

"No, Sollux, it was never you. You never meant to hurt her. And you never did." Karkat soothed. His hands rubbing over the Captors thighs to hopefully soothe him at least a little. After a little while, he and Eridan switched spots and Karkats arms slid easily around Sollux. Who collapsed against him. Sobbing quietly. Karkat shushed him gently. Working his hands through Sollux' hair and rubbing his horns. His other hand gently rubbing Sollux' chest. 

"I'm fucking worthless." He sobbed. Turning his head and hiding his face against Karkats neck. Karkat frowned and kissed his temple and ear until he was back to where he had been before. 

"No. We would have been fucked without you Sollux. You're one of the most important people on the goddamn team okay? Hell. I'd say the most important." Eridan nodded in agreement. Knowing that Karkat spoke the truth. Neither of them wanted to know what they would have done without Sollux to have started the SGRUB session, or to guide them through the rest of the game. 

"N-No-" karkat silenced him with a sweet kiss to shaking lips. Frowning as he gently tugged at the ropes. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You've saved everyone's asses more times than I can count." Karkat reminded him. Mismatched eyes met his. Tears still spilling over constantly. Karkat kissed his cheek and ran his fingers over Sollux' horn again. Positive reinforcement. Sollux let out a pathetic noise and closed his eyes. Eridan was busy rubbing the Captors legs and smoothing his hands over smooth skin. 

"We're here for you Sol. We ain't leavin' unless you make us." Eridan murmured. Leaning over and kissing his Matesprit gently. Sollux finally weakened and nodded a bit. Stuttering out a quiet thanks and starting to calm down. As he calmed down, Eridan slowly started to unwind the ropes. Sollux didn't move. Just shifted his legs and sat up so Eridan and Karkat could disentangle him. And when they were done. Eridan wrapped his cloak around Sollux' shoulders. Before Sollux had his head on Karkats chest. Arms around his morails waist as Karkat laid on his back. And Eridan curled up against Sollux' back. His arms around his matesprit. They all stayed like that for what felt like hours. Occasionally moving around or pulling blankets over themselves. 

Sollux would occasionally sniffle a bit or hiccup. Which always got a shoosh and pap from Karkat. Who ended up between Eridan and sollux at one point. They all got along very well. Except when any one of them was in a bad mood, then they would all end up in a bad mood. But today. They were all content to cuddle in the absurdly comfortable pile. Ignoring any possible responsibilities. The rope discarded. Sollux seemed to be feeling better. Which was good for everyone. A sulky Sollux was an unhappy sollux. And an unhappy sollux was a violent one. So. That wouldn't have gone very well for anyone. Hell. At his worst, Sollux could take on Gamzee (sober) and Equius with no trouble. He was dangerous. A walking time bomb. And Karkat and Eridan seemed to be the only ones able to truly diffuse him for awhile. 

They didn't bother thinking about the future, the past, anything beyond the warmth of the others in the pile, and the comfortable pillows under them. The hazy warm feeling that seemed to seep into everything. Sollux eventually fell asleep. Obviously drained emotionally and physically. Karkat reminded himself to get some water for his morail later. Before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
